villains_deafetfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Hasbro Villains' defeat/gallery
TV Shows Nightmare Moon's defeat.png|Nightmare Moon’s death Queen Chrysalis' Defeat.png|Queen Chrysalis’ deafet King Timberwolf Explodes 3 S3E09.png|King Timberwolf’s death Discord's defeat (from The Return of Harmony Part 2).png|Discord’s defeat King Sombra's defeat and death.png|King Sombra’s death (In Season 3) Tirek's_Defeat.png|Lord Tirek's defeat Twilight puts her hoof on Starlight; Starlight smiles S5E26.png|Starlight Glimmer’s rehabillitation image0032.png|Daybreaker's death image4185.png|Cozy Glow's deafet ScreenCapture_17.03.14_11-06-24.jpg|The Biskit Twins' defeat (in Gailbreak) Heart_of_parkness_00306.jpg|The Biskit Twins' defeats (in Heart of Parkness) Vlcsnap-2017-09-29-12h43m05s253.png|The Biskit Twins' defeat (in Bakers and Fakers) Vlcsnap-2017-09-29-12h47m36s144.png|The Biskit Twins' defeat (in If the Shoe Fits) Screenshot_2017-10-03_at_1.40.13_PM.png|Lord Twig's defeat Screenshot_2017-10-03_at_1.40.48_PM.png|The Frog Guards' defeat Screenshot_2017-10-08_at_7.46.33_AM.png|The Biskit Twins' defeat (in Winter Wonder Wha...) Screenshot_2017-11-25_at_10.06.21_AM.png|The Biskit Twins' defeat (in Guilt Tripping) Screenshot_2017-08-16_at_3.15.42_PM.png|Scarletta Red's rehabillitation McKenna Nicole gets Breakdowned.png|McKenna Nicole's defeat Screenshot_2018-03-05_at_9.23.01_AM.png|The Biskit Twins' defeat (in It's the Pet Fest) Twisted_Unicorn's_Defeat.jpg|Twisted Unicorn's defeat Firefox 2017-07-14 13-06-19.png.663a4d3883326bc5667c51031e85cdcf.png|Mazzadril's defeat Tumblr ot7iiyCWMF1r4n43ko1 500.png|Kiazuki's rehabilitation Firefox 2017-07-14 13-24-19.png.542515741dd51799c173a1a6345536b7.png|Big Bad's death image0096.png|Megatronus' death Decepticon High Council is Defeated..png|Cyclonus, Skyjack, Riotgear, and Treadshock's defeat Underbite in Stasis pod (Combiner Force).png|Underbite's defeat Glowstrike stunned by Steeljaw.png|Glowstrike's defeat Forth tired of using his powers..png|Forth's defeat Pony of Shadows is defeated..png|Pony of Shadow's defeat Jacknab and Pilfer - KO.jpg|Jacknab and Pilfer's defeat Soundwave is now in Stasis..png|Soundwave's defeat Wingcode - KO.png|Wingcode's defeat Boostwing - KO.jpg|Boostwing's defeat Strongarm arrested Nightra.png|Nightra's defeat Sideswipe beat Ragebyte.png|Ragebyte's defeat Grimlock beat Simacore once again.png|Simacore's defeat Doctor Morocco is finally defeated.jpg|Doctor Morocco's defeat Trixie is finally defeated.jpg|Trixie Lulamoon's defeat Chop Shop is defeated again.png|Chop Shop's defeat Nightstrike is defeated.jpg|Nightstrike's defeat Fracture and his Mini-Cons is now defeated..jpg|Fracture, Airazor, and Divebomb's defeat Saberhorn defeated.jpg|Saberhorn's defeat Laserbeak - KO.png|Laserbeak's defeat Terrashock defeated..jpg|Terrashock's defeat Filch defeated.png|Filch's defeat Shadow Raker defeated.png|Shadow Raker's defeat Makeshift is now gone..png|Makeshift's death Bounce defeated.png|Bounce's defeat Crustacion defeated.jpg|Crustacion's defeat Octopunch is unconscious..jpg|Octopunch's defeat Scowl - KO.png|Scowl's defeat Springload is defeated again..png|Springload's defeat Overload defeated.jpg|Overload's defeat Anvil and Hammer is defeated..png|Anvil and Hammer's defeat Vertebreak - KO.jpg|Vertebreak's defeat Bisk defeated again..png|Bisk's defeat Madeline Pynch is now defeated..png|Madeline Pynch's defeat Flamesnort defeated..png|Flamesnort's defeat Polarclaw (KO).png|Polarclaw's defeat Shadelock lose the fight.jpg|Shadelock's defeat Zorillor - KO.png|Zorillor's defeat Legion of Doom is no longer a threat.png|Legion of Doom's defeat King Sombra's finally defeated.png|King Sombra’s death (In Season 9) Steeljaw finally defeated.jpg|Steeljaw's defeat Razorpaw defeated.jpg|Razorpaw's defeat Swelter and Glacius are now defeated.png|Swelter and Glacius' defeat Back is now defeated.png|Back's defeat Clawtrap, Paralon and Scatterspike defeated.png|Clawtrap, Scatterspike and Paralon's defeat Thermidor defeated.png|Thermidor's defeat Headlock (KO).jpg|Headlock's defeat RoughEdge defeated.jpg|RoughEdge's defeat Razorhorn - KO.png|Razorhorn's defeat Stockade - KO.png|Stockade's defeat It's over Hammerstrike.jpg|Hammerstrike's defeat It's over Minitron.jpg|Minitron's defeat Crazybolt - KO.png|Crazybolt's defeat Slicedice - KO.png|Slicedice's defeat Scorponok - KO.png|Scorponok's defeat Zizza is now defeated.jpg|Zizza's defeat Animated Films Equestria-girls-disneyscreencaps.com-8093.jpg|Sunset Shimmer’s rehabillitation Equestria-girls-disneyscreencaps.com-8097.jpg|Snips and Snails’ rehabillitation Mlp-rainbowrocks-disneyscreencaps.com-8119.jpg|Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze & Sonata Dusk's defeat Mlp-friendshipgames-disneyscreencaps.com-7548.jpg|Midnight Sparkle’s rehabillitation The Shadowbolts competitors EG3.png|Principal Cinch's defeat Mlp-legend-everfree-disneyscreencaps.com-7412.jpg|Gaia Everfree's defeat mlp-legend-everfree-disneyscreencaps.com-8067.jpg|Gloriosa Daisy's rehabilitation Grubber’s defeat.png|Grubber's defeat My_Little_Pony_The_Movie_2017_Screenshot_2611.jpg|The Storm King's death My_Little_Pony_The_Movie_2017_Screenshot_2768.jpg|Tempest Shadow's rehabillitation Storm Creatures rehabillitation.png|The Storm Creatures' rehabilitation. Unicron's Anti-Spark imprisoned.png|Unicron's defeat Live-Action Movies Movie_Bonecrusher_dies.jpg|Bonecrusher's death Movie_Brawl_dies.jpg|Brawl's death Blackout_movie_dead.jpg|Blackout's death Megatron_allspark_merge.jpg|Megatron's deafet (1st film) ROTF_Sideways_death.jpg|Sideways' death ROTFDemolishordies.jpg|Demolisher's death ROTF_Alice_death.jpg|Alice/Pretender's death Grindor-ROTFhooks.jpg|Grindor's death Ravage_Rampage_deaths.png|Ravage and Rampage's death Mixmaster_Scorponok_deaths.png|Mixmaster and Scorponok's death ROTF_Devastator_death.jpg|Devastator's death Long_Haul_Scrapper_deaths.png|Long Haul and Scrapper's death TheFallen-ROTFfacegotten.jpg|The Fallen's death Crowbar_Crankcase_deaths.png|Crowbar and Crankcase's death Transformers-dark-movie-screencaps.com-14310.jpg|The Driller's death Dotm_Starscream_BOOM.jpg|Starscream's death Screen_Shot_2018-03-06_at_6.26.08_AM.png|Soundwave's death Screen_Shot_2018-03-06_at_6.28.42_AM.png|Shockwave's death E6B068D7-C79A-4447-B25E-AB514BA194A2.png|Dylan Gould's death DOTM_off_with_his_head.jpg|Megatron's death (3rd film) Sentinel's_Demise.jpg|Sentinel Prime's death Screen_Shot_2018-02-24_at_8.11.25_PM.png|James Savoy's death Screen_Shot_2018-04-21_at_10.21.44_AM.png|Stinger's death 300px-AttingerCorpse.jpg|Harold Attinger's death LockdownDeath.jpg|Lockdown's death TLK_Dreadbot_eaten_by_Grimlock.jpg|Dreadbot's death 20170923014245!TF-TLK-Onslaught-death.jpg|Onslaught 's death Screen_Shot_2018-04-21_at_10.28.53_AM.png|Mohawk's death TLK_Optimus_decapitates_Infernocons.jpg|The Infernocons' death NitroZeusDeath.png|Nitro Zeus' death Comics Barricade-comicsadaptation-death.jpg|Barricade's death Nefarious6_Reedman's_death.jpg|Redman's death Category:Animated villains deafet Category:Movies villains deafet Category:TV series Category:Video games villains deafet Category:Paramount villains deafet Category:Dreamworks villains deafet Category:Lionsgate villains deafet Category:Warner Bros villains deafet Category:Short Films Category:Good Movie villains deafet Category:Bad Movie villains deafet Category:Discovery Kids villains deafet